Fragments of Summer
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Ventus goes to the hospital to visit Roxas. A funny mistake brings a new friend and...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

"His room is on the fourth floor, first hallway on the right, all the way on the end."

Ventus dipped his head in thanks and made his way over to the stairs.

He was visiting his twin brother Roxas in the hospital that was about an hour away by train. Roxas had fallen off his skateboard and hit the ground hard on his chest two days ago. When they took him to the doctor, they discovered that he cracked a rib in addition to the bruises, so he was admitted into the hospital to heal as he would have difficulty healing on his own at home. He was to stay in the hospital for week, so he would be released in five days.

Ven headed up the stairs to the fourth floor. He turned right at the first hallway and walked all the way to the end. Then he opened the doorknob quietly on the right.

The room had walls a pale blue in color. There was a curtain drawn around the hospital bed against the wall, next to the window.

Ven smiled. _Roxas probably doesn't notice I'm here. I guess I'll just surprise him._

Ventus tiptoed over to the bed.

When he was just beside the bed he suddenly drew back the curtains, gave a big smile with him closing his eyes, and announced loudly, "Roxas! Your awesome brother has come to visit you! You should feel honored!"

Ventus opened his eyes to look at his younger brother, but received a shock.

He was looking at a boy with spiked black hair and beautiful golden eyes.

The boy stared at Ven in a moment of surprise. Then he did a small smirk before giving an innocent smile, holding his arms out for a hug, and saying, "Brother, I missed you!"

Out of reflex Ven hit the top of the black-haired boy's head.

"Ow!"

* * *

**Chapter One Complete**

**The plot strongly-based off the manga "Natsu no Kakera" (Fragments of Summer) by Amano Shinobu, so the strong similarities between this fanfic and that manga is due to this fact.**

**Any predictions or suggestions as to what you want to happen in the story?**

**Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Ventus was sitting down at the seat beside the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but if you react like that, of course I'm going to get freaked out."

"Well, it's your fault. Shouldn't you check who it is before you say something weird like that. I just went along with it out of amusement."

The two boys glared at each for a moment. They only stopped when Ven sighed.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Ven asked.

The boy was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Vanitas. Yours?"

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

Vanitas nodded and leaned back into his pillow. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Well, I came here to visit my brother. He kind of was an idiot and broke a rib by falling off his skateboard."

"Your brother..." Vanitas thought for a moment and observed Ventus. "Oh is it Roxas? Are you guys twin?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's in the room across."

"Wait, there is a room across from this?"

"..."

"..."

"Are you a blind idiot?"

"S-shut up."

"Heh."

Ventus stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Bye."

Vanitas did a slight wave as Ven left.

Ventus closed the door and walked straight forward. He opened the doorknob and entered that room.

"Ven."

"Hey Roxas."

Ventus greeted his younger twin with a smile.

Roxas was laying in the hospital bed. He held a book open on his lap and put it down when Ven entered the room.

"How's your chest?"

"It still hurts somewhat. The swelling has gone down quite a bit."

"That's good." Ventus plopped himself down in the seat beside the bed.

Roxas watched Ven's face for a few moments. "How come you were rather late in coming?"

"..." Ven was silent.

"What?"

"Don't laugh."

"Okay."

"I entered the wrong room."

"Pfft-"

Ventus gave Roxas a glare that cut his laughter short.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Roxas was still stifling a bit of laughter. "So who's room did you enter on accident?"

"Vanitas's."

"Oh, so you met the kid. Vanitas should be our age and he has a strange sense of humor."

"I can tell."

"What happened?"

"...I'm not telling you."

"Fine. Apparently he's here since he has a lung issue."

"Really..." Ventus thought for a moment. "But, he didn't look ill at all, rather quite lively."

"You would think that, right?" Roxas nodded.

"Uhuh."

"Though he's strange and has done some things," a vein popped on Roxas's head, "He isn't a bad person, rather he seems to be a little lonely."

"I see." Ven pulled out some papers from his messenger bag. "Anyway, here's the summer homework that you left at home."

"Aww, I still have to do homework in the hospital," Roxas whined.

"What? You'll probably have nothing much to do. Besides, school starts in three weeks and you didn't even start it."

"Like you're one to talk."

"...shut up, at least I did some."

They both laughed and chatted until it is was late and Ventus had to return home.

Ven went through the doors of the hospital. After taking several steps, he looked back at the building. _Vanitas huh, _he thought with a smile. _  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two Complete**

**Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Ventus came back the next day.

Roxas was getting examined by the doctor during the time that Ventus dropped in, so he decided to drop by Vanitas's room.

Ventus opened the door.

Vanitas's head turned. He raised one hand in greeting. "Yo."

Ventus closed the door and came closer.

Vanitas was looking out the window. Ven sat on the edge of the bed. He set the sketchbook and pencil case as well as the workbook he brought with him beside him. Then he looked out the window as well.

The view from the fourth floor of the city below them was beautiful. One would feel that they could anything, that they were on the top of the world.

The sun was beginning to set. The sky was painted in red, pink, orange, and yellow.

"It's quite beautiful," Ven said, interrupting the silence.

Vanitas smiled slightly, his eyes sad.

"Vanitas?"

The black-haired boy shook his head. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Vanitas sadly smiled again. He changed the subject, "What's that?" He pointed at the large sketchbook that Ven had with him.

"Oh." Ven picked it up, stood up, and sat on the edge of the bed so that he was sitting right next to Vanitas. "It's my sketchbook."

Vanitas took it from him and opened it.

"Woah."

The first page was a scenery of sunflowers alone a bike path. The was a river on lower ground in the picture, behind the sunflowers. The picture was extraordinarily life-like.

Vanitas stared at it for a while before he flipped to the next one.

This one was of a vase of white lilies. Each detail of the lilies was very careful done and colored. The shading seemed to make it pop out of the page.

Vanitas looked at the other pages with equal reaction. He then got to the last page that had something drawn on it.

"Huh?"

Ven leaned over and looked, "Uh, that...DON'T LOOK AT THAT!"

Ven attempted to snatch away the sketchbook, but Vanitas pulled it away, out of Ven's reach.

Vanitas looked at the drawing again, after Ven stopped trying to reach it.

"Is this...me?" he asked a little surprised.

Ven was blushing out of embarassment. He didn't want Vanitas to find the drawing he was making of him. "It's not done yet."

That was true. The drawing had very basic sketch lines, but it was enough to figure out the subject of the drawing.

"Heh, but it's pretty good. Make sure that when you finish it, you show it to me."

Ven was a little surprised but nodded.

Vanitas then pointed to the pile of books that Ven also sat aside. "What's that?"

"Oh that's my summer homework." Ven picked it up and returned to his spot. "I'm not really done."

Vanitas took it, "What haven't you done?"

"Math and some science."

Vanitas picked up a notebook and was about to open it.

"Please don't look at that."

The black-haired teen just shot Ven a look that said 'I don't care what you say, I'm looking at it' and proceeded to open the notebook.

Ven closed his eyes and sighed.

"...What. The. Heck," were the first words out of Vanitas's mouth when he opened the page.

The notebook was a flower growth notebook that Ven was responsible for completing. One had to take notes, measure how long the plant is, and note any other observations. In addition, a picture must accompany each entry.

Considering the amazing drawings in Ven's sketchbook, one would expect the drawings to be good as well. But...it was wasn't what you would expect.

"Pft. AHAHAHAHAHA! What the heck is this?! HAHAHAHA!" Vanitas started laughing.

"Shut up. I was being completely lazy," Ven pouted crossing his arms.

"Come on, your other drawings are awesome, but these," Vanitas laughed again. "These are worse than a primary school kid's drawings."

There were drawings of sunflower plants on the pages that had notes about the plant spanning the entire summer that had passed so far. They were drawn like a typical small kid would draw a flower―a circle with semicircles going all around the circle.

Flipping through the rest of the notebook, Vanitas continued to stifle laughter which ended up making Ven pissed.

When he was done looking through it, he closed the notebook and held it for a while, staring at it silently. After a few moments he handed it back to Ven.

Ven cocked his head to one side, a little confused as to the expression that Vanitas had a moment ago, and took the notebook.

"You know, I've never seen a sunflower before."

"You haven't?" Ven asked.

"Well, I seen some in books and in pictures, but I've never seen one growing in the ground. I've been in the hospital for a long time and have barely even left."

Ven just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Vanitas coughed, "Anyways, do you have your math homework with you, I may be able to help you with that."

"Ah, I think that I left that at home."

"Then bring it tomorrow."

"Eh? I can come again?"

"Considering you came today with me inviting you and I didn't complain, what do you think," Vanitas pointed out.

"True."

Ven gathered up his belongings and went to the door.

He turned around as he opened the doorknob, "See you tomorrow,"

Vanitas smiled and did a small wave, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Chapter Three Complete**

**Any Predictions? **

**Something is going to happen next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Ven got off the train station and hurried to the hospital, a bag slung over his shoulder. One hand was in his pocket, as if to make sure that something was there.

He made his way through the entrance, up the stairs, and to Vanitas's room.

The door was slightly ajar.

Before entering, Ven took out what was in his pocket and looked at it with a smile. Sunflower seeds.

He had picked them off the flowers that grew by the river, the same place he drew as a picture in his sketchbook. He brought them for Vanitas to see and hopefully plant them in a place so that Vanitas could view them from his window when the flowers bloom.

He quickly shuffled them back into his pocket and was about to enter Vanitas's room when he heard coughing coming from inside. He looked through the crack and saw Vanitas was having a coughing fit.

Ven stood frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to do. His eyes grew wide as he saw Vanitas cough up red liquid into his hand. Blood. It scared him. He felt he saw something he shouldn't have. Then he backed away, his eyes stinging, closed the slightly open door, and fled, running into Roxas's room. Ven shut the door quickly behind him.

* * *

Inside Vanitas's room, Vanitas heard the door of his hospital room open slightly during his coughing fit.

After he stopped coughing he thought he heard the door of the room across from his shut loudly.

"Ven?"

* * *

Ven rushed into Roxas's hospital room, a little stricken. He immediately closed the door as soon as he got in and leaned against the door.

Roxas immediately looked up in surprise at his elder twin brother's sudden and startling entrance.

"Ven? Is something wrong?" Roxas asked, concerned with Ven's current expression. It was one of shock and fear.

Ven didn't say anything and just wen to Roxas's bed and sat on it.

Roxas scooted over and Ven immediately laid down on it beside Roxas.

Ven's frightened expression changed to one of no expression, and he just stared at the ceiling.

Roxas, who was sitting up in the bed, sighed and looked the face of his twin.

There were times in the past that Ven became like this. Whenever something happened that made Ven frightened, he would come over and lay down next to Roxas and then Roxas would cover Ven's eyes with one hand until Ven calmed down.

The younger twin lifted his left hand and placed right over Ven's eyes. The elder twin breathed in one deep breath and let it go.

They stayed like that for awhile, neither speaking.

Often times, when this happened, Roxas would never really find out what bothered Ven, and he never forced Ven to tell him. He knew that Ven would tell him if he wanted.

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes, silently praying for Ven's troubles to go away. He opened his eyes when Ven moved. He looked at Ven and removed his hand.

"Better now?" Roxas asked.

Ven nodded and remained laying down on the bed.

"I don't know why I left," Ven said, his gaze still remained on the ceiling.

Roxas paid attention to Ven, like he always did, and listened.

"Maybe, I was scared. I didn't know what to do seeing him like that. It just frightened me? Why? I just met him two days ago. I should have gone in and helped him."

Suddenly Ven bolted upright and looked at Roxas with worry and fright in his eyes. "He coughed up blood, he coughed up blood!"

Burying his face in his hands, Ven started crying silently. The tears fell and dripped off his chin. "Why am I so useless?"

With one hand, Roxas rubbed Ven's back in circles. He recalled previous times. Ven usually turned to him like this when someone he cared about was injured greatly. It was a little weird that in two days, that black-haired boy was able to create a strong bond with Ven, but it didn't matter. Bonds can form in many ways.

"He'll be alright."

Ven lifted his head from his hands. "Are you sure?"

Truth to be told, Roxas wasn't very sure. He said nothing and gave Ven a calm smile.

Ventus stayed with Roxas that day. He didn't go to see Vanitas in fear that he will start crying again, which may trouble the teen. It was strange, just a few days and Vanitas was a person close to him, someone he cared about. It was indeed strange, but in Ven's heart, Vanitas was a really important person.

"Are you sure you won't see him?" Roxas asked.

"I'll visit him tomorrow," Ven assured.

They started to work on some of their homework together. Roxas wanted to work on some of the math, but Ven refused and didn't tell him why.

After a while Ven left.

Stepping out of Roxas's hospital room, he laid eyes on Vanitas's door for a brief moment and left the hospital.

He took his time getting to the train station since he knew that the train wouldn't come for quite awhile.

As he was walking he remembered something.

"The sunflower seeds..."

Ven checked his pockets and his bag frantically.

"They're not here." Ven looked down at the ground. "I guess...I won't bother trying to get any more."

* * *

**Chapter Four Complete**

**Well, that was kind of sudden.**

**Thank You**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

The next day, Ven came back to the hospital. He went up like he normally did. This time, Vanitas's door was closed. He placed one hand on the doorknob and breathed in one deep breath. He let it out and opened the door.

Vanitas was looking at something in his hand. When Ven came, he looked up.

"Ven." He smiled.

Ven gave a smile and came forward, "Hey Vanitas."

"You didn't come yesterday."

"Something came up."

Vanitas looked at Ven and studied his face for a few moments, then he shook his head and adjusted his pillow with one hand.

"It's fine. If something happened, it couldn't be helped," Vanitas looked down, closing his eyes with a calm smile, then he looked up, "right?"

His eyes began to sting and Ven froze. To him, it was like Vanitas was saying that his condition was fine. That he thought the fact that he was coughing was fine and couldn't be helped, like it was normal and alright.

He forced himself to put on a reassuring smile and nodded. Then he sat down beside Vanitas.

"Oh, I brought my math homework," Ven said, pulling the bag off his shoulder and taking out the packet that was the summer math packet.

He handed it to Vanitas. The black-haired boy took it and flipped through the packet, his eyes skimming across the problems on each page.

"How come you didn't do anything yet?" Vanitas looked up from the packet and at Ventus.

"Well..." Ven averted his eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"What was final grade for math last year?" Vanitas further questioned.

"Um..."

"..."

"..."

"Let me guess, you're hopeless at math." Vanitas let out a sigh.

"You didn't have to say it!" Ven pouted crossing his arms.

"Haha," Vanitas laughed. "Anyway, I guess I'll help you cause these are pretty easy,"

"Do you go to school?"

"Nope, but I'm registered though. I haven't been able to go due to my illness," Vanitas replied, taking a pencil from Ven's bag. "Anyway, look here."

Vanitas pointed to the first problem. Ven leaned over to look at the problem as Vanitas began explaining how to solve the problem, writing the work in the margins. He listened to every word as he truthfully had no idea how to do practically any of the problems that were in the packet.

"Okay now you try the next problem," Vanitas passed the packet over.

"Okay..." Ven whined and began writing. After about five minutes he asked uncertain, "Is this right?"

Vanitas looked at it, "What! You spent five freaking minutes on that and it's not even correct!"

"Geez you didn't have to say it like that," Ven sighed.

"I'm kind of proud..." Vanitas started.

"Hm?"

"...that I'm actually smarter than someone who actually goes to school," he finished, giving Ven a little smirk.

"HEY!" Ventus yelled, obviously annoyed due to the teasing.

Then a nurse poked her head in. "Please be a bit more quiet so you don't disturb the other patients,"

"Sorry," Ven said at a much quieter voice.

The nurse smiled, "Thank you," and closed the door after leaving.

Ven turned around and gave Vanitas a glare that had some hint of amusement.

"Don't give me that look. Do you want my help or not?" Vanitas's golden eyes also contained a little bit of amusement over the fact that were lightly chastised by a nurse.

"Yes, I do," Ven sighed.

"Okay, then listen properly. I'll use the first problem again. The rest of the problems on this page are solved in the same way."

Ven listened again, memorizing the steps as Vanitas said them and wrote the work out.

"Got it?" Vanitas asked.

Ventus furrowed his eyebrows, thinking the steps over before nodding.

"Here. Do the second problem over, and properly."

This time, because Ventus was able to finally comprehend, the boy finished the problem in about a minute. He handed the packet back to Vanitas nervously.

Vanitas scrutinized the work before laying eyes on the answer that Ventus circled. He sighed and looked at Ven with a dull look in his eyes. "I'm sorry but..."

_Oh no, it's wrong again, _Ven couldn't help but think hearing those words and the look on Vanitas's face. He looked at his hands.

"...it's correct," Vanitas finished.

"Eh?" Ven's head shot up in surprise.

Letting out a light chuckle, Vanitas ruffled the golden-brown locks on Ventus's hair. "What? Did my actions trick you?"

Ven blushed a little due the affectionate action of Vanitas that made him feel like he was treated like a child. "No it didn't," he pouted.

"Sure" Vanitas said sarcastically as he removed his hand from Ventus's head, "Do you think you can do the rest of the problems on this page? When you finish, I'll teach you how to do the ones on the next page."

"Okay!" Ven smiled and began to work.

His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, though why he needed that much was left for Vanitas to wonder. Vanitas let his gaze rest on Ven, watching him as his facial expressions change. He chuckled as he saw Ven's eyes light up, like he had the right answer and then go to a expression of confusion when facing a new problem.

Vanitas reached his hand over and ruffled Ven's hair again. Ven, surprised since he was put out of his concentration, looked up and cocked his head a little to the side.

_He looks like a puppy, _Vanitas smiled, "Don't think too hard, let it come to you,"

Ven, a little confused nodded.

They spent the rest of the day like that, Vanitas helping Ven with math and Ven learning from Vanitas and doing the problems.

* * *

**Chapter Five Complete**

**Thank You**


End file.
